


Now Entering Rosewood

by rvst



Series: Detective Lucas [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige glanced at the café. "The coffee is really, um, great here," she stuttered out. Ruby stared hard at her, using decades of waitressing and bartending experience to essentially read minds. It's a thing, Google it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Entering Rosewood

The bright red muscle car came screeching into town in the early hours of the morning, waking no one. Its wheels slid over the wet road silently after the driver was done showing off her skills to absolutely no one. Even the graveyard was empty, a first in the recent history of Rosewood.

The car pulled over, the engine shutting off after being left to idle for several seconds. The driver sighed, looking forlornly at the closed café sitting before her. Coffee was a rare commodity on the late night road. Her thermos was long since emptied. Deep inside of her, an animal growled and scratched and fought to break free.

Caffeine addiction. It's a killer, kids.

She pulled out her phone, fully intending to search for a damn coffee place that's open at four in the morning when there's a tapping on her window. Someone snuck up on her, that's new.

She rolled the window down, smiling a feral grin up at the girl hesitantly waving back. The girl takes a second to compose herself and the woman notes the way her eyes search a better glimpse at her own more mature body.

Huh, poor thing.

"You really shouldn't be out this late in Rosewood, people tend to get dead around here," the girl warned, her eyes narrowing with pain. The woman continued to grin, all teeth and reckless joy.

"Why? Is there a big bad wolf around, or a Beast?"

The girl took a step back from the feral woman. Even with emails coming in thick and fast from Ravenswood, she couldn't quite believe that a human being's eyes could flash like that.

"No, all the monsters around here are human," she answered. Her resolve to warn the newcomer broke when she laughed in her face.

"Oh sweetie, all monsters are human, the animals inside are just an excuse."

The bright red door to the bright red car opened so fast that the girl had to leap backwards to avoid being hit by it. Long, almost gangly legs slipped out of the driver's seat, the heeled boots making a satisfying click on the ground. The girl stood back, jealous of the shoes and feeling more than a little inadequate in her own worn sneakers. In a word, the woman was stunning.

Statuesque, though the girl knew hers shoes were making that happen.

"If you don't want to meet one hell of an excuse, I strongly recommend you point me in the direction of some coffee," the woman demanded. The girl knew when she was being toyed with, she'd practically earned a degree in it from the DiLaurentis School Of Internalized Homophobia.

"Or you'll what, eat me?"

The feral grin returned and her eyes absolutely did not do that thing again. Nope, too much to deal with.

"But look at what big teeth I have!" The grin turned into a genuine smile. The girl let her have her private weird little joke.

"My grandmother's are both already dead, so you can do what you like."

The woman's head tilted to one side. The girl ignored the canine behavior and wondered if Caleb was alive this week or not.

"My name is Ruby."

"Paige," she responded out of a deeply ingrained need to be polite. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ruby?"

The woman, Ruby, ducked her head. "Uh, yeah?"

"Not Red Riding Hood?"

Ruby laughed, Paige felt some of the DiLaurentis shaped ice in her heart melt. She hadn't smiled in a while.

"Maybe in another world, Little One," Ruby said, reaching up to ruffle Paige's hair. "But seriously, where can I get some coffee, this place is creepy?"

Paige glanced at the café. "The coffee is really, um, great here," she stuttered out. Ruby stared hard at her, using decades of waitressing and bartending experience to essentially read minds. It's a thing, Google it.

"How long ago did she dump you?"

"Three weeks," Paige answered, not because she wanted to be polite. It felt nice to tell someone. Anyone. Especially if that someone just might take her side.

"You cheat?"

Paige restrained the urge to hit the woman for even suggesting it. Instead she pulled out her phone and brought up Facebook. She held it up to the woman's face.

"No. I did not cheat on her," Paige asserted, ripping the phone away from Ruby's impressed face.

"No, you did not," Ruby agreed. Her wolf, odd little creature that it was, whined for caffeine once more. "Coffee without the baby dyke drama?"

"What did you just call me?"

Ruby frowned, Paige didn’t like it. It seemed to settle wrong on her face. "It's four in the damn morning and you're out jogging in a town that makes me feel like my skin is crawling. Get in the damn car so I can take you home and explain how you get a toaster oven signed by Ellen and Portia."

"I-"

"Get in the car before I bite you, kiddo!"

Paige got in the damn car.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, I broke up Paily. But I got all attached to Paige having an older gay to help her with gay shit.


End file.
